jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Rod Stewart
'Rod Stewart ' was a singer act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Rod returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background Rod Stewart is a British rock singer and songwriter. Born and raised in London, he is of Scottish and English ancestry. Stewart is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold over 100 million records worldwide. He has had six consecutive number one albums in the UK and his tally of 62 UK hit singles includes 31 that reached the top ten, six of which gained the #1 position. Stewart has had 16 top ten singles in the US, with four reaching #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. He was knighted in the 2016 Birthday Honours for services to music and charity. With his distinctive raspy singing voice, Stewart came to prominence in the late 1960s and the early 1970s with The Jeff Beck Group, and then with Faces, though his music career had begun in 1962 when he took up busking with a harmonica. In October 1963, he joined the Dimensions as a harmonica player and part-time vocalist. In 1964, Stewart joined Long John Baldry and the All Stars, and in August, Stewart signed a solo contract, releasing his first single, "Good Morning Little Schoolgirl", in October. He maintained a solo career alongside a group career, releasing his debut solo album, An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down in 1969. Stewart's early albums were a fusion of rock, folk music, soul music, and R&B. From the late 1970s through the 1990s, Stewart's music often took on a new wave or soft rock/middle-of-the-road quality, and in the early 2000s, he released a series of successful albums interpreting the Great American Songbook. In 1994, Stewart staged the largest free rock concert in history when he performed in front of 3.5 million people in Rio de Janeiro. In 2008, Billboard magazine ranked him the 17th most successful artist on the "Billboard Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists". A Grammy and Brit Award recipient, he was voted at #33 in Q Magazine's list of the Top 100 Greatest Singers of all time, and #59 on Rolling Stone 100 Greatest Singers of all time.As a solo artist, Stewart was inducted into the US Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1994, the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2006, and was inducted a second time into the US Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012 as a member of Faces. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_Stewart%7C1%7C Judge Cuts Rod Stewart's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI04 consisted of singing his song, "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" JayDK and Pennies gave him standing ovations and even went on stage to dance along with the music. His performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the quarterfinals eliminating him from the competition along with Derren Brown and Reba McEntire. RI Qualifier Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:FI Acts Category:FI Male Singers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Male Singers Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts